The Triangle Of Love And Despair
by Flameraichu
Summary: follow this story as two friends, Vinny a bulbasaur, and charcoal a charmander encounter a new friend. read what happens when this weird trio create a exploration team together! PMD EOT Pokemon x Pokemon yaoi . NOT ANTHRO! WILL CONTAIN LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! this is my first story so please be gentle. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note will be shown with** bold**. Titles will be shown with** bold and underline.**

Talking with"

Actions by *

**hey guys! this is my first story, male x male Pokemon story with some PMD style In it, I hope you enjoy it please R&R. Oh and I don't own Pokemon.**

**The triangle of love and despair**

Dear diary,

Well this is my first entry. I still feel a little weird because I'm doing this but I have to vent to someone. Ill start off with who I am, I'm Vinny, a bulbasaur who has a lot to say. I look like a normal bulbasaur but that's the last I am, normal. You see I'm kinda sorta gay. I was abandoned by everyone even my parents. They left for death because of my sexuality. So i live in a tree all by myself. Everything in my life sucks...except for one thing. I have the most awesome friend in the world! He's a charmander named charcoal, but everyone calls him char. He's perfect! He's smart, charming, brave, and REALLY HOT! Oh how I wish he could just make me his. But I should stop fantasizing, he is straight he'll never go for me. Well its getting kinda dark so I'm going to go to sleep, well diary that's it for my first entry...bye I guess.

* * *

As I woke up all I could think about was char and how perfect he is. I walked out of my tree to meet my friend, who I could not stop thinking about.

"Hey Vinny! How are you?" char asked.

"Hey. I'm doing ok, I guess. How are you?" I asked putting my head down.

"Whats the matter Vinny? You seem down."

"I just had a bad dream last night" I lied.

"I'm sorry Vinny. Hey look! Lets go to the beach, that will cheer you up!" char said.

"OK. Lets go." I replied.

As we walked to the beach we talked about how it would be cool if we started an exploration team and about when we should go to guild. I love this idea! To be able to go exploring with char. That would be wonderful!

*****THUMP*

"hey! Char why did you sto-"I stopped as I saw what char saw.

"Is-is that?" I asked in shock

I Th-think so. Char replied also in shock

what we saw was a passed out pikachu, fully erect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hoped you liked chapter one, I know it was kinda short but i'm trying. Well here's chapter 2, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

"Sooo char?" I ask as all I can do is stare at this pikachu. I mean come on! What you do if you saw something like this?

"Uh ye-yea Vinny?"

"Do-do you wanna wake him?" I ask noticing two things about the pikachu. One I have never seen any pikachu in this area before. And two he is all scratched up and look like he needs help, in two ways.(ha hah** sorry bad joke**)

*****char nods his head and starts backing away*****

*****sigh*** " **Ill do it." I walk over to the pikachu and nudge him with my head.

"uhhhh ugggggg" pikachu moans as he wakes up.

"Hey Ar-are you OK?" I ask the woken up pikachu

*the pikachu realizes whats going on* "AHHHHHH!" *the pikachu jumps up and covers his member with his arms*

"IM SOOOOO SORRRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!" the pikachu exclaims as he blushes a bright red.

"Well we are gonna wait in the cave for you. Just come and get us when your uhhhh problem is solved." I say to the pikachu

* * *

"OK I'm here" the pikachu says as he enters the cave

"Hey! The names charcoal but you can call me char! Whats your name?" char asks as if the event before never happened

"Hey char. My name is Voltz. So whats your name? He asks facing me

"Vinny!" I reply

"So Voltz I have never seen you before, what brings you here?" char asks

"Well long story short I got bored of my village so I made a boat and sailed off." Voltz says

"Wow really?" char asked implying that Voltz answer was lame

"yea, you wouldn't understand. Well it was nice meeting you too but I think I should go" Voltz said as he started walking away.

"WAIT!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Yea Vinny?"

"Do-do you wanna join a exploration team with us?"

**Again i know its short, i will try to make my chapters more longer. well hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
